<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mess Me Up (No One Does It Better) by riverdaledreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107587">Mess Me Up (No One Does It Better)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming'>riverdaledreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bratty Betty, Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Spanking, Sub Betty Cooper, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, kinky bughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:23:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty explores what it’s like to fully submit to her boyfriend Jughead in the bedroom and finds that being a brat has its advantages, she might have a choking kink, and that she may just like being a submissive more than she expected.</p><p>Riverdale Kink Week 2020 Theme 4 – Ponytail Perversions</p><p>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 – Sub Training</p><p>Nominee for the 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Between the Sheets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, Riverdale Kink Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mess Me Up (No One Does It Better)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second fic for this year's Kink Week, featuring some kinky bughead! Doubled up for theme 4: Ponytail Perversions and for my Bingo square Sub Training. The title of this fic comes from “Make Me Feel” by Janelle Monáe.</p><p>See what else is coming up over at <a href="https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When Jughead walked into his apartment after a long day of editing at the publishing firm, the last thing he expected was to see his beautiful girlfriend, grinding against a pillow on their couch.</p><p>He cleared his throat, startling Betty and making her look back at him with a sheepish expression. Her cheeks looked as pink as the ribbon on her pretty lingerie, so he guessed she had been close to coming.</p><p>“Well, well, a long day at work and this is what greets me? My naughty submissive rutting against the furniture like a dog?” Jughead dropped his things by the door as he moved slowly closer to Betty, who had sat up and cast aside her earlier object of affection.</p><p>Betty gulped and looked down meekly, or at least as meek an expression as Betty could muster.</p><p>While Betty and Jughead’s sexual relationship was ever-changing and they both took turns as the one in charge, this was their first time experimenting with full submission. When Jughead had initially broached the subject, Betty was hesitant. But they had talked about it, set boundaries, and ordered the toys, and she had come around.</p><p>As Betty waited for her dominant to come home, she couldn’t deny the wetness pooling in her new lace teddy. Jughead had instructed her not to use any toys on herself while she was waiting, hence the desperate attempt with the pillow to relieve the pressure.</p><p>She kept her eyes downcast as Jughead came to stand in front of her, only looking up at him when he gripped her chin and angled her head up. She inhaled sharply at his intense gaze; his eyes dark with lust. She bit her lip as he regarded her, enjoying the flash of heat that crossed his otherwise neutral expression.</p><p>“Are you going to play nice for me, pet?” Jughead asked her in a stern tone that sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>Betty replied in a sultry tone, “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>Jughead released her chin, quirking an eyebrow at her in challenge. When she didn’t back down, he reached up and undid the tie around his neck. “Stand up and turn around.”</p><p>Betty, shockingly, did as she was told. Jughead felt his mouth water as he watched her lithe body move in the beautiful lingerie she wore, a gift he had bought her for this very reason. The lace looked lovely against her skin, the blush-colored ribbons and thin choker making her seem like a sweet and innocent creature when Jughead knew she was so much more that.</p><p>Once Betty was turned around, Jughead guided her hands to grasp each elbow behind her back. He began to wrap the tie around her arms, winding it carefully around her forearms before tying it off.</p><p>Jughead tugged on her binds to make sure they stayed and then grasped his girlfriend’s hips, spinning her back around to face him. He guided her down to a kneeling position in front of him, relishing in her quiet gasp as she found herself eye-level with his hard cock, restrained in his slacks.</p><p>Betty watched as Jughead slowly undressed himself, painstakingly undoing each button on his shirt. He unzipped his pants just as slowly before peeling down both his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. Betty moaned at the sight of his hard cock bobbing in her face. She leaned forward and sucked the tip into her mouth, her eyelids fluttering as she tasted his pre-cum. Before she could take more of him, however, he pulled her off him with a tight grip on her loose hair, making her whine.</p><p>“Still such a naughty pet, can’t even ask for permission. I think you need a reminder of who owns you,” Jughead growled, pulling her hair into his fist as she looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted in desire.</p><p>Releasing her, Jughead stormed out of her sight. She panted as she waited for him to return, giddy with the anticipation of what he was bringing back for her.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt his warm hands on her breasts from behind, massaging them through the lace of her teddy. She lolled her head back onto his shoulder, humming in content when he kissed her neck. His hands moved to pull the straps of her lingerie down, revealing her tight nipples to the cold air. She moaned as he pinched them, rolling them between his fingers as she squirmed.</p><p>Then she gasped as he clipped a small, metal clamp over one of her little buds, tightening it until she whined. He gave her other nipple the same treatment before slapping the sides of her breasts and tugging her teddy back up, the fabric rubbing deliciously against her pinched peaks.</p><p>Jughead stood back up and rounded her body, smirking down at Betty as she pressed her thighs together, trying futilely to relieve the ache that gathered there. Her clamped nipples poked against the material of her lingerie, nearly making him come right then and there.</p><p>He took his hard member in one hand, the other gathering Betty’s hair back into his fist. He stroked himself as she whined, trying to lean forward to take it into her mouth but was held back by his grip.</p><p>“Beg for it, pet.”</p><p>Betty pushed down her instinct to be bratty and gave into his command. “Sir please, may I suck your cock?” She asked sweetly, looking up at him with pretty doe eyes.</p><p>Jughead smiled, loosening his grip on her hair and allowing her to wrap her lips around his length. She began to suck him greedily, worried that he would yank her back at any moment. He groaned as she took him deep into her mouth, his tip touching her throat.</p><p>He watched as she bobbed her head eagerly, the lewd, wet sounds of her swallowing him filling their small apartment. Jughead felt his release approaching and instructed Betty to stop, but instead she looked up at him under her lashes and sucked him even harder.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Jughead pulled back harshly on her hair, forcing her to release him. She whined as he left her mouth, wanting to make him come.</p><p>“I said <em>enough</em>, Betty. What a greedy slut you are, do I need to teach you how to behave?” Jughead angled her head back more, forcing her to crane her neck back to look at him. She nodded at him with parted lips, swollen from sucking on him. She didn’t expect him to call her a slut, but she felt her pussy clamp when he did.</p><p>He adjusted his grip from her hair to the front of her neck, eliciting a sharp inhale from Betty. He used his grip to pull her to stand on shaky legs, then turned her around to undo the tie on her arms before dropping it to the ground.</p><p>He roughly maneuvered Betty back towards the couch, pushing her to brace her hands on the cushions with her ass in the air. He kicked her legs farther apart and groaned as he noticed the wet patch on the crotch of her panties, evidence of how much she was enjoying this.</p><p>“I’m going to give you twenty spankings, okay Betty?” Jughead smoothed a hand over her spine and down to caress her perky ass.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Betty replied breathlessly, clutching the couch tightly in her hands to resist disobeying Jughead.</p><p>She felt Jughead’s hand leave her ass, leaving her bereft of sensation. Just as she began to turn around to sass him about taking too long, she cried out as his hand came down onto her left ass cheek <em>hard</em>.</p><p>The hit stung, but Betty squirmed as the pain quickly morphed into a delightful tingling sensation.</p><p>Jughead watched as pink bloomed on her ass where he hit her, groaning as the color matched her pretty lingerie. He paused for a moment to allow Betty to stop their activities if she wanted, but when she pushed her ass farther out for him, he smiled as he delivered another firm spank.</p><p>“My naughty sub is a slut for pain huh? You like it when I clamp your tits and spank your ass?” Jughead teased her, reaching up to tug one of her clamps, making her gasp.</p><p>“Y-yes…” Betty trailed off, biting her lip to hide a smile from her intentional slip up.</p><p>As she predicted, Jughead reached for her hair and pulled her head up harshly. “Yes <em>who</em>, Betty?” He growled in her ear.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” She corrected, grinning to herself when he released her hair and gave her two harsh spanks in quick succession.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Betty to start moaning with each of Jughead’s hits, enjoying the feeling of his strength as he overwhelmed her. She was pushed forward with every spank, making her clamped breasts bounce and add to the delicious pain she felt there. Once Jughead reached ten spanks, Betty was desperately pressing her thighs together to stimulate her neglected clit.</p><p>Jughead noticed this and wrenched her thighs back apart. “Still so naughty,” He sighed in a disappointed tone. The next spank he gave her was right over her center, making her cry out. “Be a good girl for me pet, or there won’t be any coming for you all night.”</p><p>Betty nodded, whimpering as he cupped her wet pussy through the soaked lingerie. He released her and continued with her spankings, turning her ass bright red by the time he was finished.</p><p>With her twenty spankings over with, Jughead gently pulled Betty up to stand, pressing himself into her back. She moaned as she felt his cock poking her warm ass, her head leaning back onto his shoulder as he massaged the red cheeks.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He slid one hand around to dip into the front of her now useless lingerie, easily hooking a finger into her wet entrance as she gasped.</p><p>Betty gripped Jughead’s wrist, urging him to take the edge off her need. He pumped his finger into her with a maddeningly glacial pace as he smirked into her hair, knowing that she needed more and denying it to her.</p><p>He withdrew his finger and brought it up to Betty’s lips, which she parted easily. Jughead thrust himself against her ass as she sucked his finger and swirled her tongue around it sensually.</p><p>Jughead swore as he released Betty, spinning her back around to face him. She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, her cheeks flushed with arousal. Jughead reached out and tugged down her lingerie straps, revealing her tightly clamped nipples to his gaze. His mouth watered as he pulled her teddy down her body, leaving it to pool at her feet as he revealed her perfect form.</p><p>“Bedroom,” he commanded her quietly, watching Betty’s eyes light up in anticipation. She leaned up and gave him a surprisingly chaste kiss before turning around to walk alluringly to their room. A shudder wracked up her spine as she felt Jughead’s heated gaze on her red ass, imprinted with his marks.</p><p>Once in the bedroom, Betty lay herself down on the cool sheets. She spread herself out like she knew Jughead would want and debated whether she should reach down to play with her sensitive clit. She decided not to risk it, passively worried that Jughead would uphold his threat and not let her come. She found it thrilling that he already held this power over her in their play, knowing she would do what he asked and that he would reward her in return. Maybe Betty was a better submissive than expected, she thought.</p><p>Betty watched as Jughead entered the room, his eyes sweeping over her spread figure appreciatively. He wasted no time climbing onto the bed, covering her body with his. He threaded his left hand with hers and pulled it above her head, pinning it to the mattress.</p><p>Jughead leaned down to capture Betty’s mouth with his, using her distraction to guide his member into her with his free hand. Betty broke away from his mouth with a cry, gasping as Jughead’s cock slid home after teasing her for so long. He always filled her up so perfectly, stretching her walls with a delicious sting that lit up every nerve in her body.</p><p>“Fuck, Jug…” Betty murmured, forgetting herself for a moment. Jughead growled and bucked into Betty harshly, beginning to fuck her with insistent strokes. He brought his right hand up to hold her throat again, his palm settling heavily as his thumb tilted her chin towards him.</p><p>“Tell me who you belong to, pet.” Jughead commanded, emphasizing his command with a squeeze to her throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sir. I belong to you, Sir,” Betty squeaked, the pressure on her neck making her head feel dizzy with desire. He was pushing all the right buttons, his cock feeling almost punishingly hard as he thrusted into her and his chest brushing against her sensitive nipples still in their clamps. Betty brought her free hand up to clutch his back, crying out as he angled his length into her just right, hitting the spot he knew made her see stars.</p><p>Jughead grit his teeth, fighting off his impending orgasm. Betty felt so slippery and warm and it was driving him wild, her slick cunt squeezing around his cock as he fucked her into the bed. He dropped her hand where they were clutched together to circle her clit, making her keen. Her back arched off the bed, her hips desperately bucking up to meet his thrust for thrust.</p><p>Betty wrapped her other arm around Jughead’s back, pulling him farther into her and finding his mouth with hers. He squeezed her throat again, causing her to moan into his mouth. She could feel her body tensing up, her orgasm so close to rushing through her.</p><p>What finally threw Betty into her release was Jughead’s whispered “<em>Mine,</em>” against her lips. She sobbed as the long-built up orgasm finally flooded her body, her pussy clenching around Jughead’s cock as he fucked her through it. She felt light as air, unable to come back down as he prolonged her high with steady pressure on her clit.</p><p>It was the sight of Betty’s scrunched face and parted lips that did Jughead in. Her spasming core sucked his length in deep and milked him as he shuddered and came inside her. He worked them both down slowly, gently easing his hands off her throat and clit before pulling out of her swollen folds.</p><p>Betty whimpered as he rolled off her body to join her on the bed. Jughead reached over and carefully undid her nipple clamps, causing her to hiss as her tight buds were freed. He massaged them lightly, rubbing the feeling back in as she relaxed into the bed. She then batted his hands away and nuzzled into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>“That was pretty fun, Juggie. We can definitely do something like that again,” Betty confessed, feeling exhausted over their play but sore and sated.</p><p>“You’re not in too much pain?” Jughead asked, furrowing a brow as he looked down at her. She shook her head but he was unsatisfied. “Cuddling for ten more minutes and then I’m running you a hot bath and rubbing you down with cream. I don’t want my girl to be too sore for work tomorrow.” He punctuated his decision with a kiss to her forehead, making her giggle.</p><p>Betty tilted her face up to his, smiling as he looked at her with an affectionate expression. “I love letting you take care of me.” She told him in a whisper.</p><p>Jughead leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, whispering back, “Good, because I’m never going to stop.”</p><p>They exchanged loving looks before they both smiled and settled farther into the bed, wrapped in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>